Pirates of the Caribbean the hangman’s noose
by darkstarofdeath
Summary: set a few months after the events of the bleeding Ruby and things are getting stormy again. Something’s missing and to get it back are fav crew are going to have to risk the noose.davy jonesxoc
1. Chapter 1

Hay people I'm back with the next fic this ones set a few months after the events of the bleeding Ruby. Still don't own anything really apart from rose as she's mine, captain Levey and roger are my friends but hay the stories my own. Now make sure to let me know that you like it this time, a writer can really feel unloved when no one reviews her work. But enough and on with the show.

Pirates of the Caribbean the hangman's noose.

A few months had passed since Jack had come back to life. The pearl was well on its way to being rebuilt in Captains Levey's private ship yard round the back of Tortuga, much to her Brothers joy. Will and Elizabeth were still with them as they couldn't really return home but they had put off the wedding for a little so both could really think about it. For the most life was going well for the pirate gang, all excepted Rose. She had distanced her self from most of the crew while they were staying on land. She just seamed to disappear for most of the time though always coming back with in a few days. Rodger of course was still going on about how this only seemed to prove even more that she wasn't loyal to them any more. Unfortunately some of the crew were coming round to this way of thinking as well.

"Rodger would you please stop this!" Levey sighed at him as she sat down behind her desk.

"Sorry captain I'm just saying what I think. How can we really say that Rose is still loyal to us after the way she's acting?" Rodger asked.

"I've known Rose for years so have a fair few who are with us and not once has she turned on anyone who didn't deserve it or turned on her first!" Levey told him.

"Still we don't really know what happened on the Flying Dutchman between her and Davy Jones and Rose is hardly talking to any one about her time there!" Rodger replied.

Levey sighed again,

"This is just Rose's way of dealing with what ever happened. You should know she's not really one to talk about how she feels. Though she has promised me that if any thing ever happened at that it needed to be told them she would tell me!"

Rodger shock his head,

"Still don't fell comfortable about it. Promise me captain that you'll try again to get her to tell you," Rodger told her as he got up to leave.

Levey nodded as he left then preceded to bang her head on her desk.

Things weren't going much beater for the Captain of the Flying Dutchman. The impossible seemed to have happened on the ship. The captain had surpassed him self and found a new level of anger and every thing that came with it. No one on the ship had escaped his new foul temper. Even poor old Wyvern had not escaped getting yelled at. Nothing seemed to improve his mood what so ever. At the moment the Flying Dutchman and its crew were giving chase to a ship that had a debt to pay. Even though it was only a small debt Jones was getting ready to summon the Kraken on them.

"I want that ship at the bottom of the sea!" Jones Yelled as they got ready to summon the Kraken. Not wanting to suffer another shouting match with there captain the crew hurried to summon said tribal beastie.

The usual all commotion happened as the summoner went up and then down, but then it went wrong. Nothing happened, no ship going bye, bye, no destruction and no Kraken. The whole crew just stood there and looked dumfounded before turning to there captain who looked just as confused.

"Deal with it later, catch up and shoot that ship down with the cannons!" Jones Yelled as the angry the crew feared showed its ugly head again.

"Aye sir!" came the call as they got every thing ready.

"Things were better with the lass!" Maccus admitted as he and Bootstrap got to work.

"Nothing we can do about it though!" Bill replied tying off the rope.

We'll his crew scurried around getting ready Jones stood at the helm trying to work out why the kraken hadn't come to him. It had never happened before so he couldn't think what was wrong. As he stood there he really wracked his brains for why the kraken wouldn't come. Sure the poor thing had taken some damaged when it took the pearl but it would still have come to its master's call. Well it would come to who ever held his ring but that doesn't mean it would follow a mere mortals orders. Wait a moment! Jones thought as he started to search his beard for said ring.

"Mr Turner!" Jones Yelled at the tope of his lungs.

Bill froze as ever one on the ship gave him a pitying look.

"Yes captain?" Bill asked truing not to sound worried.

"A word with you!" Jones groand indicating for him to join him at the helm.

"Something I can help with captain?" he asked joining his captain.

"Aye! It appears that something of mine has gone missing! I was wondering if the lass had taken any thing with her as she left?" Jones asked looking stern.

Bill had to think hard about that one,

"I don't think so sir but she might have done as a moment of her stay," Bill told him only to go pale as the captain looked very pissed off with what he had said.

He let out a cry of rage then graded him round the neck.

"Mr Turner, you're to go to that bloody Lass and find out what she took with her then bring it back with you is that clear?" Jones Yelled.

"Aye, captain!" Bill nodded as he feels to the floor then disappearing.

"As for the rest of yea get back to sinking that ship!" Jones yelled.

"Aye captain!" the crew shouted running around.

Jones was now fuming with every thing. He had trusted the Lass and this was how she repaired him by stealing from him. Well she'd be sorry when he got his hands on her. He didn't care what that meant he couldn't go on land again. That wasn't so bad he could cope with it, but the fact she had took the ring and then had the audacity to say good bye in the way she had really got to him. He stood there silently plotting how he was going to get her back for this as the crew seat about readying for a storm of a battle.


	2. Chapter 2

Pirates of the Caribbean the hangman's noose.

Disclaimer as much as I regret I do not own anything to do with potc. . can only try though. I say I'm sorry now of any thing that is not spelt right, spelling is not my strong point as I am a dyslexic. Well I hope you like. **Pleas enjoy and review.**

* * *

"Hey pretty what are you doing out this late?" Came a drunken voice as a young woman walked through Tortuga. She stopped and looked at the group of five heavily drunken men.

"What's it to you?" She sneered as they surrounded her.

"Well we were gonna have a party lass and me and the lads thought you'd like to join us," another one told her as they got closer. She just sniggered at them and tossed her head.

"Hey don't be like that," one said grabbing her arm. Next thing anyone knew he was on the floor howling in pain with a broken nose.

"Any one else want a party with the Bloody Rose?" She asked drawing her sword.

"You little bitch I'll get you for that!" One yelled as they two picked up there weapons.

"Bring it on!" Rose taunted, "I've been looking for a fight!"

"Get her boys!" Came the cry as they charged at her. Rose dodged and parried the drunken blows before attacking in one clean swipe across the first's neck. Then she quickly spun and got another clean blow across another's arm, this time thought she got spared.

"I'll teach you the meaning of pain for that!" One cried punching her in the check, in reply to his Rose spun and round house kicked the back of his head spending him cashing to the floor. Slowly she turned on the last that looked like he was about to wet himself. Rose just pointed her sword at him before he ran of screaming. Rose cleaned her bladed off before continuing back to the ship yard.

As she walked though the yard hardly anyone worried about the fact she was covered in blood. But when she reached her own little shack Captain Levey and Jack were waiting for her. Rose raised an eyebrow at them,

"I done something again didn't I?" She asked the two.

"Get in to another fight Lass?" Jack asked looking at her blood stained clothes.

"Yea but they were asking for it," Rose replied whipping the blood off her face with her sleeve. Captain Levey sighed and uncrossed her arms,

"Get cleaned up then meet me in my cabin straight after wards!" she told her walking away.

Rose watched her then turned to jack who gave her a pitying look.

"Come now Lass you've got to talk to some one its not doing any one good keeping it locked up," Jack said putting a hand on her clean shoulder. Rose nodded,

"I know Jack, but I just can't seam to get things straight in my head and I can't find the words when I try," Rose told him.

Jack smiled,

"Well hurry up and get cleaned up then go have a girly chat with my darling sister," Jack told her walking away.

Rose sniggered at him before entering her shack.

Captain Levey passed her room as she waited for Rose. She wasn't angry with her rather worried. The pair had never had secrets ever and it worried her that Rose was keeping something from her. Just them there was a knock on the door and Rose entered the room in clean clothes.

"Have a seat Rose," Levey smiled sitting down on the table corner.

Rose quietly took the seat she was offered pulling her legs up to her chest and brushing her hair to the side.

"I've asked you once Rose and you told me to give you some time now I ask you gain, as your friend, tell me what happened?" Levey asked looking worried for her friend.

Rose ran her hand through her hair again before answering,

"I'd like to know my self Emma. I go through it in my head trying to work that same question out my self," Rose told her.

"Then tell me what you do know?" Emma asked trying to comfort her.

"Not much really just started of by messing with him you know me making funny about things, half the time I knew id gone over the line where most wouldn't and yet Jones would just laugh about it. Guess you could say we where sort of friends," Rose told her.

"You might not be for to much longer Lass," Came a voice from a dark corner. Both spun round to see Bill walking out of the shadows and towards them.

"What you doing here?" Levey asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose asked at the same time. Bootstrap raised a hand to stop them.

"I'm here cause Davy Jones sent me," He explained.

"Why has he sent you?" Levey asked.

"Has he decided he can't go on with out Rose and thus sent you to take her back to him and his tentacle love?" Jack asked opening the door and coming in. apparently he had been listening at the door.

"As much as I would like that to be the cause it is not," Bill sighed shacking his head.

"Then why has Jones sent you?" Rose asked from her seat.

Bill looked down at her with a heavy heart before answering,

"Jones has lost control of kraken and delves that you took some thing for him that calls the kraken," Bill explained. Before anyone could say anything there was a funny squishing noise at the window. The group turned to see a tentacle pressed to the window, then turned back to Rose who was watching the tentacle.

"Rose what did I tell you about pets?" Jack asked as Rose got to her feet.

"It's not my pet! And as for taking something from the Dutchman the only thing it could be is this!" Rose told them as she showed the ring on her left middle finger. The three leaned in to see a simple silver ring with a small blue stone set into it.

"You never showed that to us before!" Levey pouted.

"You never asked and as for Jones's accusation of stealing it I done no such thing!" Rose told them.

"Then how did such a ring get on to your hand?" Jack asked.

"I don't really recall it well. It was the night I got shoot. I woke up during the night, every thing was a blear but I could make out the out line of a man lying against the bed. Next thing I knew something had scurried across form him to my hand then I don't remember but when I wake up a few days latter there the ring was," Rose explained.

"I bout old Jones is going to like that," Levey sighed.

"You're not the one who's going to have to tell him," Bill replied.

"Well that's what I recall so if Jones has a problem he can come and get the thing him self!" Rose told him.

"Slight problem there Lass he wants me to bring it back now," Bill told her.

Rose crossed her arms,

"If Jones wants the ring back he came come and get it and explain what I saw before I hand it over!" Rose told him. Bill looked round for help.

"The Lass has a point and it is the least he can do after every thing," Levey said siding with her friend.

"I'll tell him but he's not going to be happy with it," Bill sighed as he vanished again.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Jack said.

"So do I," Rose replied before walking off with Levey.

* * *

Now would it kill you people to review this work -.-

It really gets me down when I get no reviews. So show me you love me people.


	3. Chapter 3

Pirates of the Caribbean the hangman's noose.

Disclaimer as much as I regret I do not own anything to do with potc. . can only try though. I say I'm sorry now of any thing that is not spelt right, spelling is not my strong point as I am a dyslexic. Well I hope you like. **Pleas enjoy and review.**

To say that Jones was unhappy with what Bootstrap told him would have been an understatement. Bill had no sooner told Jones what Rose had said than he was running for his life out of the cabin and as far away as possible, which on a ship even as big as the Flying Dutchman wasn't far enough so the very bottom of this ship was the best he could do. Jones came stomping out of his cabin absolutely livid,

"Set a course for Tortuga, I've got a debt to settle!" He roared at his crew.

"Aye, Captain!" The crew called back seating about there work as the captain returned to his cabin.

So Rose want's answer before she'll give the ring back well she'll get them but that doesn't mean shell like them, Jones thought as he sat down at his organ. Part of him wanted to believe her story about how she got the ring and the other part didn't sherry for the fact that it made him feel better. He had accepted the fact that he would have nothing more to do with the Lass or any of her friends and yet he was again seating out to find and hurt her for what he believes her to have done. He couldn't see how they would part on good terms again unlike last time when they had parted on what Jones thought to have been very good terms. Privately he wouldn't have cared if the Lass had stayed only a short while longer but not now. No, now he wanted to hurt her, make her sorry of ever taking something from him, no this time they would not be parting on the same terms as last time.

While Jones was having his hissy fit the Bleeding Ruby and crew had set of for a little sail to pick up supplies. The ship had been moored just off port and the crew and Rodger had gone assure leaving the captain and Rose on the ruby.

"How long are they gone for?" Rose asked as she pasted up and down her eyes darting all over the place.

Captain Levey laughed at her,

"Calm down Rose, its not like the Flying Dutchman is going to just pop out of no where with Jones ready to massacre you," Levey told her. Rose snapped her head at her and glared,

"Funnily enough that really isn't helping me!" Rose replied.

Levey just continued to laugh at her.

"You want to let me on the joke?" Rose asked walking over to her hysterical captain.

"Its nothing really, just I know that when this does come to a head all you two will do is have an argument them…," she trailed off.

"And then?" Rose prompted.

"And them your just kiss and make up as you Lover whisks you away to a life apone his ship," She cried out as she laughed.

"You're twisted!" Rose told her as she blushed.

"Then why are you blushing?"

Rose didn't answer that question as they were rudely interrupted by the sudden mass of navy men jumping on to the Ruby.

"That's not good," Levey said as they drew there swords.

"I wouldn't advise that ladies!" came Norrington voice as he walked over.

"To what do we owe this honour ice cream man?" Rose asked eyeing all the guns pointed at them.

Norrington just smiled at them,

"Clap them in irons and put them in the brig of are ship then succour a toe line!" He hoarded his men.

"Well this is a good one!" Rose sighed as the irons went on.

"Don't worry I'm sure some of are motley crew we'll came to are rescue," Captain Levey told her as they were taken down to the brig.

"I'm hoping on that," Norrington smiled at them from in front.

"When they do I'm so going to get you after all it's you who I hoe the hole in my side to!" Rose replied glaring at him.

Norrington just smiled,

"I'm going to enjoy watching you hang."

Some time later the crew of the Bleeding ruby returned only to find that there ship was gone, along with there captain and second mate.

"Now that's not good is it?" Ragetti asked looking worried.

"No, No it's not!" Rodger replied looking just as worried.

"So what now?" Pintel asked.

"We wait for a lift some one will be along at some point," he replied shrugging.

The crew shrugged as well and sat down for the long wait as well.

"Erm Rodger is there a reason you and the crew are just sitting there?" Asked a familiar voice.

Rodger turned round and smiled,

"David Smyth, you have no idea how happy I am to see you," Rodger grinned as he walked over to David Smiyth captain of the Misdemeanor and Captain Levey's love.

"What happened?" David asked, running a hand though his short blond hair.

"Now that's something I would like to know. Though it would appear that the Captain and ship have some how vanished along with Rose," Rodger explained potting to where the ship had been.

"Now that's not good," David sighed.

"What's not good?" Ragetti asked. He had become some what attached to the new ship he was working on.

"The Navy passed round here not that long ago, if it was only Emma and Rose on board they would have been an easy target," David explained.

Rodger palled,

"Jacks going to have my guts for garters," He moaned hanging his head.

David patted him on the head,

"He's not the only one." Rodger let out another moan.

"Well we're not going to get them back just standing round here!" David sighed.

The crew looked up at him pleadingly,

"Yes I'm giving you a lift back to Tortuga, now hurry up and move it!" He ordered pointing down the beach to where the Misdemeanor was moored.

As they walked David turned to Rodger,

"What's been going on Rodger I haven't had any world from Emma in a while I was starting to get worried?" He asked.

"Not sure where to begin there mate," Rodger sighed flicking his pony tail over his shoulder.

"Try the beginning!" David ported.

Rodger nodded and started to explain as bested he could the events of the last couple of months. This didn't go well so Rodger left the story telling up to Jack who seemed to tell it so much better than he did.

Now would it kill you people to review this work -.-

It really gets me down when I get no reviews. So show me you love me people.

p.s. captain David and the Misdemeanor are not of my creation, they are my beloved Emma's and her friends so all ceded for them and captain Levey and Rodger go to them.


	4. Chapter 4

Pirates of the Caribbean the hangman's noose.

Disclaimer as much as I regret I do not own anything to do with potc. . can only try though. I say I'm sorry now of any thing that is not spelt right, spelling is not my strong point as I am a dyslexic. Well I hope you like. **Pleas enjoy and review.**

. captain David and the Misdemeanor are not of my creation, they are my beloved Emma's and her friends so all ceded for them and captain Levey and Rodger go to them.

To say that Jack was unhappy with his sister and friend being taken by the navy was an understatement, it took all Barbossa, David and Gibbs had, to stop the captain from killing Rodger.

"How was he supposed to know?" Barbossa asked Jack as they held him back.

"I don't know but he shouldn't have left them not on their own!" Jack yelled as he continued to struggle against them to get to Rodger who was looking very scared on the other side of the room.

"Jack there both fully grown pirates and could look after them selves!" Gibbs tried.

"That's not the point Gibbs! He knew that Davy Jones was after Rose as well that's reason enough not to leave them alone he's just lucky it was the navy!" Jack cried.

"Yea would some one care to explain to me this who thing about Davy Jones and Rose?" David asked. Jack looked at David, who was holding his arm,

"Did my sister not Write to you about it?" He asked.

"All I know is that Davy Jones wants Rose cause of some ring she apparently took while on board his ship," David told him.

"Aye that be true but most of us be thinking there something more to it," Jack replied calming down now.

"We reckon something happened between are Rose and old Davy Jones but now Jones wants Rose's blood for something she didn't do," Jack explained as they let him go.

A moment past then jack started to grin like a cheshire cat.

"What you thinking Jack?" Barbossa asked as he took an apple out.

Jack grinned at him,

"Something tells me we could use this little vendetta Jones has to our advantage and learn a few things along the way," Jack explained.

Evey one in the room looked confused.

"David as your ship is the only one we have right now I do hope you don't mind us using it," Jack asked.

"Do I have a choose if I want my wife back?" he smiled.

"No you don't now hurry up and get the ship ready, speed is of the essence now if we don't want the hang man to earn two pairs of boots!" Jack cried as he sent them to get ever thing ready.

With in the day they had set out on the Misdemeanor to go and rescue their bonny lassies from the navy and its noose.

"Jack, just how do you plane on saving them?" Elizabeth asked as she joined him.

"Now that would be telling. You're here so just be a good girl and hang on for the ride like you usually do," Jack smiled patting her on the head.

Elizabeth looked hurt now,

"You've changed Jack!" She told him in a hurt voice.

Jack sighed and turned to her,

"What did you expected Elizabeth? That I'd come back and thank you for sending me to meat the kraken?" He asked.

"No, but!"

"No, I've got other things on my mind now like saving my sister and a good friend of mine from your friend Norrington's noose at port royal so if you would go bother soon one else!" Jack told her as he walked away.

Elizabeth stood her ground for a moment before she went below beck

"That was a little harsh even for you jack," David said as Jack joined him at the helm.

"Well it needed to be said. This isn't the life meant for her. She and Will should have been long married by now and it's my fault enough that there not so I'm just putting things straight for the Girl," Jack explained looking out over the seas with a telescope. David nodded in understanding, then,

"What are we looking for out here Jack surly we should be heading straight for Port Royal to storm the place?" David asked.

Jack shock his head,

"That's what old Norrington wants me to do. He's guessing we do that so he can catch us all. My way we get in and out with hopefully no trouble," Jack explained.

"And just what is your way?" David asked sounding just a little worried. He knew Jack Sparrow to well, hell jack was his brother in law. Jack was going to answer him to some degree but he was interrupted by the sudden explosion of water next to the Misdemeanor. David could only stand there and point as the Flying Dutchman made its appearance.

"That's…that's….that's…," He stammered.

"Yes David it's the Flying Dutchman, now have a seat before you hurt your self and some thing two drink," Jack said sitting him on a barrel, "Second thoughts don't have something to drink," Jack corrected him self remembering that David could not hold any form of licker what so ever.

As David sat down and trued to recover from the shock of the legendary Flying Dutchman's sudden appearance out of the see the Misdemeanor was boarded by the captain of said Flying Dutchman. It was clear to all that Davy Jones was very, very pissed off with the turn of events, as he stormed over to Jack who was trying to charm his broth in law down.

"Jack Sparrow where is she!" He yelled stopping a little way off from the two men.

Jack turned to him and waved his hand,

"Give me a moment to calm my Brother in Law down then I'll be with you," Jack told him.

Jones raised an eye brow as he looked this new man up and down,

"You're captain Levey's husband?" He asked in a disbelieving voice.

David nodded,

"And you're Davy Jones?" He asked.

"Who else would I be?" He sneered turning back to Jack who just grinned.

"And as you both know I am captain Jack Sparrow, but what you want to know is where your bony lass is," Jack grinned at Jones.

"She is not my Lass and I only want to know where she is so that I can reclaim that witch is mine and make her pay for tacking it in the first place!" Jones snarled at him.

Jack just grinned at him,

"As I though but your going to have a hard time doing that,"

"Oh, and why's that Sparrow?" Jones asked clearly annoyed with his joking around attached.

"Cause right now the Navy has the Bleeding Ruby, along with its Captain, My sister! As well as the Rose you're seeking!" Jack told him.

Now would it kill you people to review this work -.-

It really gets me down when I get no reviews. So show me you love me people.


	5. Chapter 5

Pirates of the Caribbean the hangman's noose.

Disclaimer as much as I regret I do not own anything to do with potc. . can only try though. I say I'm sorry now of any thing that is not spelt right, spelling is not my strong point as I am a dyslexic. Well I hope you like. **Pleas enjoy and review.**

. captain David and the Misdemeanor are not of my creation, they are my beloved Emma's and her friends so all ceded for them and captain Levey and Rodger go to them.

"Cause right now the Navy has the Bleeding Ruby, along with its Captain, My sister! As well as the Rose you're sacking!" Jack told him.

Every one was silent as they waited to see his reaction to the news. After a moment David spoke up,

"And if you don't help us then we lose both of them along with your item to the hangman. That is something I would like to avoid if possible," David told him now apparently over the shock of meeting Davy Jones.

Jones was just silent as this sank in, then he glared back up at Jack who was already grinning in the way that meant he already thought he was getting what he wanted.

"I have no other choice but to help if I want my Ring back!" He ground.

"Not that I can see Jones. At least this way I can give you some guarantee that you will get said ring back from the lass even if we all have to force her to," Jack smiled.

Jack just glared as they shock on it.

"Would you mind telling me what you have in mind?" Jones asked as he followed Jack, David and the other regular faces in to the captain's cabin.

"That's something we'd all like to know," Barbossa told him.

"Well now that ever one's here I can tell you!" Jack replied as he sat down.

All eyes where on jack as they waited, one thing a few people in the room didn't do a lot of.

"Well then my plan," He started with a grin. Jones's one and only thought after those words and that smile, 'oh god this does not bold well for me!'

"My plan is that my self and David will go in to the fort at port royal to rescue the bony lass's while Jones and David's Crew start up some sort of distraction for us so as to allow for and easy in and out," Jack smiled. There were quit a few mermours along the lines of,

"Oh god, not another Sparrow plan!"

"Well I thought it was a good plan!" Jack said in his own defence.

"It's got too many holes in it for failure!" Jones said from where he stood.

"And you have another plan?" came Elizabeth's voice. Jones glared at her before saying,

"Yes actually I do!"

"Then please do tell us, anything is better than a Sparrow plan," Barbossa told him.

"Jack and most of the crew would be to easily recognise by Norrington. So we go in disguise as navy higharchy," Jones told them.

"By, we you mean myself and David?" Jack asked.

"By, we Sparrow I mean you and my self," Jones replied. Ever one was now confused.

"And you said we would stick out, no offence but won't you stick out even more?" David asked.

Jones turned to him,

"I have a way around that but it will only last for 24 hours," he explained.

An "oh!" of understanding went round the room.

"then it's settled my self and Jones will go to rescue the Lass's from certain doom while you lot and crew take care of the gaurds and other people who would try to stop us," Jack smiled clapping his hands.

"that's as good as it's going to get," David agreed, "But I'm counting on you two to bring them both back alive!" David told them.

"So am I," Jack admitted. Jones didn't say anything but left then to return to the Flying Dutchman to get things ready.

Once it was only Jack and him self, David turned to his brother in law.

"Are you sure about this one jack? How do you know Jones isn't just going to kill Rose then and there?" David asked.

Jack looked up at David and gave him a genuine smile.

"Cause of what I saw in his eyes when I told him Rose was going to hang," Jack explained.

"Jones may try to hide it but he's worried for her. He doesn't want her to die any more than we do and that's why I trust him, hay I think right now I would trust the man to do anything in his power to stop that from happening even if it is just to get his ring back," Jack told him.

David nodded in understanding,

"But what if you're wrong?"

"Then we have a problem that we will deal with as the time comes," Jack smiled walking out on to the beck, to watch Rodger get shouted at by Bootstrap for letting captain Levey and Rose get caught. It was so rare that Bill lost it that most of both crews were watching.

Jones how ever was in his cabin thinking over all that he had just learnt. Sure he had wanted to make her pay for stealing from him but if she did die it would be by his hands and it would have been a death worthy of a pirate not by the hangman's noose. But he wasn't going to kill her any way. Jones sighed yet again he had been dragged in to working with these people. He was getting to involve this hat to be the last time they meat before their end. Even with this turn of events Jones still knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"This cell hasn't changed much!" Rose stated as she lay on the floor and watched captain Levey pace the small area.

"How can you be so charm?" Levey asked sitting down next to her.

Rose shrugged,

"Just a gut feeling I've got."

"Would that be a feeling that Sparrow's going to come and rescue you from the Noose?" Becket asked as he and Norrington walked into the room and over to there cell.

Both girls glared at Becket and clutch her fore arms as they hissed at him.

Becket laughed at them,

"I see you haven't forgotten me then!"

"Hard to forget such an ugly face as yours is!" Emma sneered at him.

"Your show Lord Becket some respect!" Norrington told them.

"We show the 'lord' even less respect than Jack did when the Lord left his mark on us!" Rose ground at Becket as she got to her feet. Becket paled a little that had been a painfully night.

Now would it kill you people to review this work -.-

It really gets me down when I get no reviews. So show me you love me people.

Though thank you to thoughs who have now reviewed


	6. Chapter 6

Pirates of the Caribbean the hangman's noose.

Disclaimer as much as I regret I do not own anything to do with potc. . can only try though. I say I'm sorry now of any thing that is not spelt right, spelling is not my strong point as I am a dyslexic. Well I hope you like. **Pleas enjoy and review.**

. captain David and the Misdemeanor are not of my creation, they are my beloved Emma's and her friends so all ceded for them and captain Levey and Rodger go to them.

After a moment Becket smiled at them,

"So you're still hoping that Jack Sparrow is going to come and save you like he did last time?"

"If Jack doesn't then I'm sure some one else well. See un like you Becket we have friends who would come to our rescue!" Captain Levey sneered as she looked at her nails.

"No matter what they try this time some one will end up hanging. There's just no way your getting out of this one with out losing something!" Norrington told them.

"You can have Elizabeth back?" Rose and Levey said looking hopefully.

Becket and Norrington just looked at them.

"It was worth a shot," Levey sighed.

"What did you want any way?" Rose asked crossing her arms.

Norrington turned to her with an evil smile,

"To ask you something actually!"

"Really and what's that?" Rose sneered.

"How's the side?"

Levey grabbed her before Rose could do anything to hurt her self.

"So you were right it was this Lass who you shot to get to Jones!" Becket smiled.

"I have very good eyes but its time to go Lord your meetings in a couple of minutes and we mustn't keep them waiting," Norrington smiled as they left.

"I'm going to get him!" Rose snarled as the door shut and captain Levey let her go.

"When the time comes you can," She smiled, "But he has a point how is your wound now?" She asked concerned.

Rose turned to here worried captain,

"Its fine now hurts every so often but that's only if I move to fast, why?" Rose asked sitting down.

"I was just thinking about Tia Dalma said that it was now a blood bond. Just wondering if any thing had happened," She told her.

Rose shock her head,

"Nope its seems a one side thing, Jones can Walk the land again and I just get the pain."

"Poor Rose," Levey laughed patting her on the head.

While this was going on the Flying Dutchman and the Misdemeanor had just attacked a navy ship in horde to find the uniforms they would de needing for the rescue mission.

"This what your Looking for?" Gibbs shouted as he came out of the captain's cabin with two uniforms.

Jack picked one up and looked at it them nodded,

"Well it will fit me but what about you Jones, won't you be needin some thing a bit bigger?" Jack grinned at Jones how just glared at him.

"It will fit!" He told him taking his one and walking away.

"You think it's wise to do that to him?" Gibbs asked looking worried.

"Its just a little fun Gibbs don't worry," Jack told him as he walked over to David who was looking over what his crew had commandeered from the Navy ship.

"Any thing good?" Jack asked.

"More shoot and powder pulse food and drink as well as other useful things," David replied.

"Any soap?" Jack asked looking.

"Soap?" David asked turning his head and looking confused.

"Yea, Soap I know my sister and their both be, wanting to clean them selves up once there free," Jack told him.

As if by magic just then Ragetti and Pintel appeared a bar of soap in hand.

"Knew there was a reason I kept you two," Jack smiled tacking the bar.

Ragetti and Pintel just looked confused as they continued there work.

Jones repaired on beck after putting the uniform in his cabin. He watched the goings on as he ran through things in his head.

"Captain?" Maccus asked from the helm.

"Yes?" Jones replied turning to face him.

"I was just wondering why we where going along with them when we could just appear in the Cell and take the ring back?" He asked.

Jones didn't tell him straight away as he was lighting his pipe.

"Cause something just have to be done the hard way, and its more fun this way," Jones told him before walking away to start his rounds.

Maccus just blinked then shook his head at his captain as he held there cues for Port Royal and apparently the one thing that could improve the captain's bad mood.

Bootstrap was standing at the front of the ship silently fuming. Only recently had he spent the night praying that his daughter wouldn't die and now she was facing the hangman's noose. He had taken soon of his a stress out on Rodger but that hadn't helped much, so now he stood silently fuming.

"You Worried!" came the captain's voice.

Bootstrap looked over his shoulder at his captain and nodded,

"I have fair reason to be. My daughter is facing the Noose and my son's life is falling apart as well," Bill told him.

Jones blinked,

"Your son as well? That's news to me," Jones told him as he puffed away.

Bill nodded,

"Something wrong with him and the lass but he's not talking about it."

Jones just puffed away for a little,

"Your have the lass back before you know it," Jones told him before walking away.

Bootstrap watched him go and realised that was more of a promise to Jones him self than him.

"This is so boring!" Levey cried as her boredom got too much for her.

"Calm down there be along soon… I hope," Rose sighed form her seat under the window. Captain Levey turned to her with a raised eye brow,

"How can you just sit there when you know where going to be hung?" She asked.

Roes shrugged as she got to her feet and looked out the window,

"Not sure I just got this feeling that there on there way, all of them, there coming to get us," Rose smiled at the horizon.

"You've lost it!" Levey declared as the door opened again. The two turned to see a new man.

"Pleas my name is governor Swan, I heard that you have conceptions to Jack Sparrow, please is my daughter all right?" He asked in a worried voice.

Levey and Rose shared a look then looked back at him.

"Your, Elizabeth's father?" Rose asked. He nodded,

"Please, is she all right?"

"Well last we saw here she was still as annoying as ever and had no respected for the captain of the ship she was on but other than that yea she was fine!" Levey groaned. Governor Swan looked confused.

"She and the Captain don't get on, but your Mr swan the soon to be father in law to one Will Turner," Rose smiled walking towards him.

"If the wedding is still on then yes, why?" He asked looking worried.

"Nice to meet the other side of the family," Rose smiled.

"What!" He exclaimed looking her up and down.

Rose grinned,

"Oh don't worry Will didn't know till recently either. His Father Bill took me in before Will so I'm sort of his big sister," Rose explained.

"And what are you trying to get out of this?" he asked looking cross.

"Nothing! I made a pirate but I'm a good person who thought you would like to know that your daughter was in safe hands!" Rose explained walking away.

Governor swan nodded then left.

"And what was that about?" Levey asked.

Rose grinned,

"Safety net captain, he now knows I'm family or as good as!" Rose explained tacking her seat again. Levey grinned,

"Now that's the second mate I know so well!"

Now would it kill you people to review this work -.-

It really gets me down when I get no reviews. So show me you love me people.

Though thank you to thoughs who have now reviewed


	7. Chapter 7

Pirates of the Caribbean the hangman's noose.

Disclaimer as much as I regret I do not own anything to do with potc. . can only try though. I say I'm sorry now of any thing that is not spelt right, spelling is not my strong point as I am a dyslexic. Well I hope you like. **Pleas enjoy and review.**

. captain David and the Misdemeanor are not of my creation, they are my beloved Emma's and her friends so all ceded for them and captain Levey and Rodger go to them.

"There she is," Jack sighed as Port Royal came into view on the Horizon. Jones studded the port intently as he puffed away on his pipe.

"So, how we going about this?" David asked on Jacks other side.

Jack grinned at him,

"Well me and Jones'y," 'smack' Jones hit him round the back of the head and glared at him,

"What did I tell you?" He ground.

Jack giggled nervously as he rubbed his head.

"All right, all right just a little joke," Jack apologised before turning back to David,

"Right then as I was saying, my self and Jones will go into the fort disguised as officers. You and the others will then start to attack the port and Fort giving us time to find and save are Lass's," Jack smiled.

David nodded then turned to Jones who giving him an inquiring look,

"Yes?"

"I'm still not sure how you're going to disguise your self?" He told him looking worried.

Jones smiled at him,

"I have away Mr Smiyth don't worry," Jones told him before walking to his cabin.

"You can't tell me that doesn't worry you!" David said to Jack who just smiled and shrugged.

"Can't turn back now can we so best just to trust him," Jack smiled as he went to change as well.

"I'm doomed!" David sighed hanging his head, "My wife is doomed! … We're all doomed!" David cried throwing his arms into the air.

"Jack?" Elizabeth called to him just before he entered the captain's cabin.

"Yes?" Jack asked turning to the Lass.

"Pleas try not to do too much damage to the port, after all my father is still here," She said looking concerned.

"Ask David that not me he's, the one in command of the canons!" Jack told her walking into the cabin and shutting the door behind him.

An hour or so later jack reappeared now in a captain of the royal navy outfit. He had done his best to hide his hair under the hat and clean him self off, though he still looked scruffy.

"Jack was that the best you could do?" David asked as he looked at his brother in law.

"Well I wasn't going to cut my hair off and as for the tash," He just shrugged.

David just sighed there really were doomed.

"Any way where's Squid man I want to see what he looks like," Jack sniggered looking round for the other captain. As if on cue the Doors to the captain's cabin on the Flying Dutchman opened and every one froze as he steeped out. There was a sharp intake of breath as they got there first look at the real Davy Jones.

Jones was a quite a tall man, and built along the same lines as Jack himself.

At the moment he was dressed in a commander's out fit. He had also just had a shave thought not a very close on as you could still see the stubble. He had the look of a sailor round his face as well but it was his hair that got every one.

"He's Blond!" Jack cried pointing to the captain.

Jones sniggered. He was indeed blond and to add insult to jack his hair was longer, though tied back at the moment.

"You got a problem Sparrow?" came Jones Scottish voice, and then just as he asked an otter appeared on his shoulder.

"Arr Kraken!" Jack cried hiding behind David as Jones and otter walked over.

"No this is Arg!" Jones explained petting his pet, who enjoying being free again and climbing all over his owners shoulders and hat.

"Your pet?" Jack asked coming out.

"Yes!" Jones nodded.

In one movement jack had grabbed Arg and was running over to Barbossa and the monkey,

"Look Hector it's a play mate for the monkey!" Jack cried looking as ecstatic as a little boy.

"How many times do I have to tell you don't call me Hector?" Barbossa yelled as Arg ran back to Jones over jacks head.

"Can we get a move one please, this will only last for 24 hours!" Jones said crossing his arms.

"Coming," Jack grinned at him. Jack obviously loved the otter.

"Give us some time to get up to the fort before you start to fire," Jack instructed as they climbed into the long boot.

"Aye you just get them out of there as fast as!" David replied as the started to row away.

"Well your sister does have some taste," Elizabeth smiled at Will and Bootstrap who were still in shock over Jones.

Both turned to her,

"She was all ways one to see past the obvious," Bill admitted.

Will shrugged,

"But it's only for 24 hours!"

Bill nodded,

"Something tells me, that's all they need," Bill grinned before they went to get ready.

The journey to the port had been a short one but enough for jack to get on Jones nerves.

"Would you stop harassing my otter!" Jones snarled as Arg to shelter under his hat.

"But it's so sweet! I would never have guessed you to have, an actual pet," Jack squeeled. Jones sighed,

"Can we concentrate on what we meant to de doing please?"

Jack smiled at Jones,

"Your trying to earn some points with Rose by bring the otter aint you," He grinned.

Jones blushed a little,

"I have no idea what you're on about but shut up, we getting close now!"

Jack obliged falling silent and following Jones towards the fort.

Both held a breath as they walked in half expecting someone to raise an alarm. But they were lucky and no one seemed to notice them. After a few minutes they let out their breathe and relaxed a little. Jones lead the way to the cells following instructions jack had given him earlier.

"Where are we going to get the keys from?" Jack asked in a whisper.

Jones shrugged,

"I'll tell you when I know! If you didn't realise it's a sparrow plan so its make it up as we go!" Jones replied as Jack opened the door for him.

Now would it kill you people to review this work -.-

It really gets me down when I get no reviews. So show me you love me people.

Though thank you to those who have now reviewed and to Helen keep on reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Pirates of the Caribbean the hangman's noose.

Disclaimer as much as I regret I do not own anything to do with potc. . can only try though. I say I'm sorry now of any thing that is not spelt right, spelling is not my strong point as I am a dyslexic. Well I hope you like. **Pleas enjoy and review.**

. captain David and the Misdemeanor are not of my creation, they are my beloved Emma's and her friends so all ceded for them and captain Levey and Rodger go to them.

"You don't have permission to be down here!" called the guard as they entered the holding room. Jones glared at the man, going into captain mood,

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" He asked in a deadly quiet voice as he advanced on the man.

"No," He stammered walking back a little only to find a wall.

"I thought so!" Jones snarled, "Listen up then boy, I am commodore Smith from the Scottish branch of the Royal Navy. I have come all the way to port royal to escort the two female pirates back to England where they will face a trial for their crime's, is that under stood?" He asked still in his deadly tone.

"Yes sir," he nodded.

Jones flashed him a smile,

"Then be a good solider and hand over the keys!"

He did just that,

"Good now leave us I wish to speak with them first!" Jones ordered. The solider all but ran away.

He let out a sigh then turned round to face the others, the first thing his eyes meat where Rose's own grey ones.

Rose and Levey stood in there cell and listened as the door to the room opened. They watched half heartedly as two officers entered the room.

"You don't have permission to be down here!" came the guard's voice.

Rose froze as the officer replied.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

Rose turned her attention on to the man. That voice was so formulary to her, that Scottish's accent!

"I thought so!" he continued going on about something. By this point captain Levey had notices he second mates reaction and gave her an inquiring look, but Rose didn't reply as she was looking this man up and down with a confused look.

She noticed that he was a little less than 7ft tall, and had the build of a sea warm sailor. He carried him self like an officer of the navy but she could tell otherwise. Then as the guard handed the key to him and ran off, the man turned to face them and there eyes meat. Eyes she knew all too well, eyes she could stop thinking of.

She walked over to the iron bars as close as she could get to him. He to took a few steps closer as if he was waiting for something. Rose smiled,

"Did you miss me that much Jones that you hated to come rescue me your self?"

"What!?" Levey cried staring at him, "Have you really lost it Rose that's not Davy Jones. Theirs no way Jones could look like that!"

"And yet I do! Now would you shut up so we can get out of here!" he replied opening the door for them.

Levey walked out of the room as was immediately pulled into jack's waiting arms.

"Don't you dare get caught again!" Jack told her as rose got out.

"Don't worry I won't but lets continue this at a later time!" She advised as the first cannonball exploded into Port Royal.

"Agreed now lets go!" Jones said as they ran for the door.

Jack opened the door and looked out first,

"WE going to have to make a dash for it," He told them.

"Were we running to?" Levey asked as she and Rose reclaimed there weapons.

"The harbour or you get to water and swim out to our ships," Jones told her.

"What about the Ruby?" Levey started.

"Crap, I knew we forgot something!" Jack cried.

"My men will get her later right now let just go for it!" Jones told her.

The group nodded then took off at a run. The fort was under such a heavy attack now that no one seemed to notice the group running towards the fort doors. Though it was too good to be true and all of a sudden some called out,

"Quick the prisoners are trying to escape!"

The next second they were being fired upon.

"Take cover!" Jack called as they dived behind some barriers.

"Ideas?" Levey asked breathing heavily. Jones looked at the doors they were only a short way away, then he spotted something else,

"Tack them and get out of here!" he yelled nodding towards the doors.

"No I'm not levying you here!" Rose tried but another shot nearly got them.

"Go I'll be right behind you!" Jones smile before pushing her towards the doors.

Before Rose could do anything else Both Jack and Levey had grabbed an arm and was dragging her away.

"Come out and fight like a man!" Came a call as the shooting stopped. Jones sniggered as he stood up to be meat but Lord Becket holding a sword.

"To fight like a man I must fight a man," Jones sneered drawing his own sword.

Becket let out a cry of frustration before lunging at him. Jones quickly parried his attacks and through a few of his own. The fight between them only continued to intensify as small explosions exploded around them.

"You think you can really stop me from getting away?" Jones sneered as he dodged a blow.

"If he can't I can!" Norrington Yelled as he jumped in as well.

"So much for fighting like men!" Jones laughed as he parried both of them.

"That laugh, Davy Jones!" Norrington growled as he took his game up a notch.

"Ow well done Commodore, well done indeed!" Jones said mockingly.

"What does Davy Jones want with two female pirates?" Becket asked trying to get him off guard.

"That's none of your concern!" Jones growled attacking only to have Norrington bring his sword up behind his neck.

"You sir are out manoeuvred and out man!" Becket sneered at Jones who glared at him.

"Really?" came a female voice, next thing Becket knew his knee cape had exploded.

Jones and Norrington both turned worried faces in the direction the blasted had come form. There stood Rose smocking gun in hand and a very pissed of face all ready covered in blood.

"Commodore you want to be removing your Sword for Davy's neck now!" She snarled drawing her sword.

Instead of doing this he attacked her only to come crashing to in the floor face first.

Jones had managed to grab the back of his coat to stop him.

Rose blinked,

"Well that was a first!" She smiled just before another explosion.

"Why the hell did you have to come back?" Jones growled as they took cover behind another lot of barrels.

"You saved me twice about time I starting paying my bet," She smile.

Jones just looked at her in disbelief. Another explosion brought them back,

"Come on we've got to get out of here!" He cried grading her hand and making a dash for the Sea side wall.

"We going to have to jump the gates were closed," Rose called as they ran.

"I guess as much," Jones called as she fell into stride with him.

The wall was only feet away now.

"See you at the bottom," Rose cried as they jumped over still holding hands.

Now would it kill you people to review this work -.-

It really gets me down when I get no reviews. So show me you love me people.

Though thank you to those who have now reviewed and to Helen keep on reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Pirates of the Caribbean the hangman's noose.

Disclaimer as much as I regret I do not own anything to do with potc. . can only try though. I say I'm sorry now of any thing that is not spelt right, spelling is not my strong point as I am a dyslexic. Well I hope you like. **Pleas enjoy and review.**

. captain David and the Misdemeanor are not of my creation, they are my beloved Emma's and her friends so all ceded for them and captain Levey and Rodger go to them.

"Why the hell did she go back?" Captain Levey cried as she paced up and down the Misdemeanor.

"Cause she hat to," David told her, "I would have done the same if it had been you," He said pulling her into a hug.

"That's not the point!" Levey replied.

The crew fell silent both of them then a cry from the crows nest,

"It the Ruby!"

Evey one rushed to the side of the ship and sure enough the Bleeding Ruby was sailing out of Port Royal and towards the two ships.

Levey grabbed the telescope right out of Elizabeth's hands,

"Excuse you!" Elizabeth said.

"I'm the captain here lass," Levey told her as she looked out to see who was on her ship. Elizabeth muttered something but it was drained out by Levey's cry,

"It's them. Get ready to board!" she ordered.

A few minutes later the Ruby was along side the Misdemeanor and the Flying Dutchman, both crews cheering to see them unharmed. Levey flung her self on rose,

"Don't you dare do that again!" She told her letting Rose go.

"Aye captain," Rose agreed smiling.

"Well we can't sit around her or we just be going back. Make sail boys and get us out of here!" She ordered.

"You heard her! We're heading out to sea!" Jones Yelled to his crew as he stepped on board.

"We're staying with them captain?" Maccus asked.

"aye till I say so, still got to get my ring back!" Jones told him as he headed to his cabin.

"Hard parts still to come then," Bootstrap sighed.

Jones reappeared a little later still a human but now dressed as a pirate. The navy out fit discarded for black trousers and boots, a shirt with an under coat of blue as well as a dark blue coat over the top. His hat, still proud on top of his blond hair which was now flowing freely in the night wind. Arg had disappeared a little while ago.

"Keep a steady course with the Ruby," he told them before stepping over to the other ship.

"She's down below in her bunk," Captain Levey told him.

Jones nodded his tanks and was just about to go when Levey spoke up again.

"Jones… be nice to her please," She told him.

Jones nodded again then decided below into the depths of the Ruby.

He soon found Rose's room. it was a small room built in a corner of the crews sleeping area to give her some privacy from the men sleeping down there. He knocked before he entered.

"Come in," Came her muffled voice. Jones entered and found her lying in her hammock with Arg curled up with her.

"I wondered where he had got to," Jones smiled as he walked over.

"He's yours?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow.

Jones nodded,

"He's called Arg and he's all I've got left," Jones told her petting Arg, who let out a small 'arg' noise.

"should have guessed as much," Rose sniggered as she sat up. Jones looked up at her and sighed,

"Pleas don't be like this."

"Why not the only reason you're…, the reason you saved us is cos you want this bloody ring back!" Rose yelled at him.

"I was worried," He muttered not looking at her.

"Worried that id die by some one else hands?" Rose growled jumping down off her hammock. Jones looked her in the eyes again trying to read what she was feeling.

"No!" He said raising his tone and advancing on her!

"I admit at first all I wanted was my ring back, so that the kraken would be back safely under my own control and to make you pay for taking it!" he said in his raised tone and backing her into the wall.

"Then what changed!" Rose sneered up at him.

"When Jack told me what had happened I was scared," He continued, "Scared that I wouldn't see you again," Jones told her as he placed a hand on her check.

Rose just looked at him confused as he gently brushed her check,

"Pleas don't make this any harder than it has to be Rose," Jones asked, "last time we parted we where friends, please I don't want to let that go over a stupid ring, but under stand if you don't give it back the Kraken is free to attack any and every ship to sail," Jones told her not removing his gaze.

Rose sighed then tore her eyes away as she removed the ring and held it up for him to take. Jones smiled as he put his hand over hers to take the ring, but as he did so he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He made to back away but thought better of it and kissed her again this time with more force. Rose had been shocked at first but raped her arms round him.

"Thank you," Jones whispered as they broke apart. Rose sighed,

"And yet again we go our seperate ways." Jones nodded,

"And so it has to be Rose but, I know we going to meet again and who knows may be that time things will different," Jones told her as he started to walk towards the door.

Rose grabbed his hand quickly and pulled him back into another hug,

"I'll keep an eye on the sea then and next time you're not getting away from me!" Rose told him.

Jones smiled,

"What will come will come," and with that he left.

Rose stood there for a moment before walking after them. She stood with Will as they watched the Flying Dutchman sail away.

"You all right?" Will asked.

"Yea, you?"

"Yea," He lied walking away as Levey walked over to her.

"We can still go after him," She suggested.

"No point he'll be back," Rose smiled.

Levey raised and eye brow,

"What did you take this time?" she asked sounding worried.

"Nothing but he forgot something!" Rose sniggered as Arg jumped onto her shoulder.

The two burst into laughter.

Seconds later Bill appeared and point to the otter. Rose just sniggered as she handed him over to Bill who sighed then vanished.

Mean while back at Port Royal.

"I don't care what it takes I want those three ships and crew gone for good!" Becket yelled as the Doctor worked on his leg.

"We're already getting an amarada together to go after them my lord," Norrington replied.

"Good. This is going to be the end of piracy, there will be no chance of escape this time!" Becket vowed through the pain.

To be continued in Pirates of the Caribbean the end or a new beginning.

Now would it kill you people to review this work -.-

It really gets me down when I get no reviews. So show me you love me people.

Though thank you to those who have now reviewed and to Helen keep on reading.

And look out for the last instalment, but I don't know when it will be up.


End file.
